Friend or foe
by Dvadcat09
Summary: Siempre estuvieron juntas, incluso más allá de la muerte. /One Shot.


**¿Qué tal? Aquí yo reportándome para presentar el One Shot que participa en el reto del foro Who's Next?. Y me tocó la relación de amistad, espero que esto no se haya desviado mucho xD.**

 **Disfruté mucho escribir esto, y espero que a ustedes también les guste, ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos personajes. En fin, le puse mucho sentimiento xD.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje de Mortal Kombat me pertenece, si así fuera ya sería yo milloneta (?)**

* * *

El Netherealm, un sitio lúgubre lleno de dolor y rencor el cual ahora era el hogar de las almas de aquellos que alguna vez vivieron para luchar y proteger a la Tierra.

Los antiguos aliados de Raiden yacían afrontando su destino en aquel infierno. Esto entristecía al dios del trueno, pues sabía que ninguno de los guerreros que perdió merecía esa tortura, la muerte de cada uno lo llevaba como una carga pesada en su conciencia, lamentaba mucho el hecho de que ellos pagaran por los errores que él mismo cometió.

Juró entonces que no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

Entre aquellas almas condenadas al sufrimiento se encontraba la de Kitana, quien en vida había sido la princesa de Edenia, un reino que en sus tiempos fue paz y tranquilidad, donde se respiraba libertad. Pero todo cambió cuando Shao Kahn, el emperador de Outworld, llegó a conquistarlo, deshaciéndose del rey Jerrod y tomando a la reina Sindel como esposa, y por consiguiente, a Kitana como hija.

Sindel no soportó más la vida que ahora llevaba, no podía más sabiendo que lo que un día fue Edenia ahora se hallaba convertido en ruinas. Sólo quedaría vivo en su memoria.

Ya no tenía a su lado al hombre que siempre la protegió y la amó. Ahora estaba con uno que sólo hablaba de guerra y conquista, y cuyas manos se encontraban manchadas de sangre inocente.

Entonces Sindel prometió por su esposo difunto y por Kitana, que no dejaría que eso continuara. Tomó un cuchillo, su pequeña hija jugueteaba dentro de su preciosa cuna. Sólo quiso darle un último vistazo para que la última imagen grabada en su mente fuera esa sonrisa que derrochaba inocencia.

―Nunca dejes de luchar, Kitana, algún día lo entenderás. ¡Lucha!

Dichas sus últimas palabras, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ocurrió finalmente. Clavó el arma en su vientre, un alarido de dolor fue lo último que se escuchó.

* * *

Por miles de años, sin saberlo, Kitana siguió el consejo de su madre.

Cuando Sindel fue resucitada por Quan Chi no fue lo mismo, estaba bajo su influencia, por lo que resultó fácil para Shao Kahn ponerla en contra de su propia hija.

El emperador se las arregló para que Sindel acabara con los guerreros de la Tierra, aunque él se había encargado de asesinar a uno de los más poderosos: Kung Lao. Posteriormente, Kabal, Sub Zero, Jax, Smoke, Jade, Nightwolf y la propia Kitana fueron las siguientes víctimas mortales.

Los últimos momentos de Kitana fueron eternos para ella, no podía llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo al ver a sus compañeros muertos y sobre todo al ser masacrada por su propia madre, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo controlada y por ello actuaba así. Deseaba desaparecer en ese instante.

Todo había terminado cuando Nightwolf se sacrificó para acabar con Sindel de una vez por todas. Kitana sacó unas últimas fuerzas para hablar cuando vio a Raiden acompañado de Liu Kang.

El Shaolín se acercó a su amada, su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer por ella. Estaba agonizando.

La princesa pronto murió. Pero su alma, al igual que la de los demás, había sido otorgada a Quan Chi.

* * *

Dejó de ser aquella mujer formidable, valiente aunque con sentimientos, para convertirse ahora en una frívola y agresiva retornada, dispuesta a asesinar a sangre fría a cualquier aliado de Raiden.

El dios del trueno consiguió regresar a la vida a Jax, a Sub Zero y a Hanzo Hasashi. Pero no se daría por vencido para rescatar a los demás, no importaba el tiempo que eso tomara, debía salvarlos de las garras del Infierno.

* * *

Sareena fue quien hizo el intento para ayudar a Kitana, cuando Kenshi y Jax, en compañía de hombres armados se adentraron en las profundidades del infierno para buscar a Quan Chi y obligarlo a resucitar a los guerreros caídos. Las primeras en aparecer fueron Kitana y Sindel.

Sareena le recordó la princesa que ella también sirvió al malvado hechicero, y que sin embargo era posible zafarse de él.

―No conseguirás nada, Sareena― respondió Kitana con total seguridad, a la vez que se ponía en guardia con sus abanicos preparados para desgarrar carne.

―Debes recordar quién eras, recuerda que alguna vez luchaste por la Tierra.

―¡La Tierra no es mi hogar, nunca lo fue!― exclamó con furia, asestando el primer golpe, y Sareena se movió con rapidez para esquivar aquellas filosas armas. Kitana tenía tal precisión que alcanzó a hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo, nada grave por fortuna.

Sareena ignoró el dolor. No deseaba pelear contra Kitana.

―Por favor, Kitana, alguna vez así consideraste Earthrealm. No dejes que la maldad te consuma―insistió, deseando que la princesa la escuchara―. Puedes volver a ser la de antes.

El rostro de Kitana permaneció en cólera, todo indicaba que no entraría en razón.

―Aquí es donde tengo a mi familia, déjame en paz―gruñó, con intenciones de continuar atacando a Sareena.

―¿Llamas a esto familia? Tú mereces algo mejor, estás a tiempo de salvarte. Recuerda a la verdadera Kitana, la que buscaba justicia. Recuerda Edenia, lo feliz que era tu reino― las palabras de Sareena parecían surtir efecto. Kitana no sabía qué hacer, aún podía recordar esos momentos de gloria.

Lentamente bajó sus abanicos.

―¿Kitana?― preguntó al verla allí, estática. De pronto, desapareció, dejando a Sareena intrigada.

Jax y Kenshi, por su parte, continuaban peleando contra Sindel y otras criaturas que iban apareciendo.

Jax onsiguió derrotar a Sindel, puesto que ella estaba en el suelo.

―Tuviste suerte―dijo Sareena, a lo que Jax asintió.

―¿Se encuentran bien?―preguntó el hombre de brazos metálicos. Kenshi y Sareena asintieron.

―¿Y Kitana?― cuestionó Kenshi.

―Se fue, no entiendo qué ocurrió. No sé si sea buena señal― respondió la chica―. Traté de hacerla entrar en razón.

De pronto, vieron que poco a poco Sindel comenzaba a levantarse. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

―Esto será fácil―mencionó Jax.

―Es lo que tú piensas―se escuchó una voz detrás. Era Quan Chi, acompañado de Liu Kang.

―Genial, ¿sabes? Es mejor que te entregues de una vez, Quan Chi, hemos venido por tí―afirmó Jax.

―Inténtenlo si pueden―retó el brujo, al momento en que Liu Kang y Sindel se apresuraban a atacarlos.

Liu Kang se enfrentó a Kenshi.

―¡Todo aliado de Raiden será destruido!―exclamó quien alguna vez fuera un poderoso Shaolín.

―¡No hagas esto, Liu Kang!― dijo Kenshi, mientras desenfundaba a Sento sin otra alternativa.

Mientras tanto, Jax usaba como podía sus brazos metálicos, pero Quan Chi conocía su técnica así que no era problema esquivar la mayoría de los golpes.

Sareena se hallaba cansada en su pelea contra Sindel, quien seguido la atrapaba con su largo cabello para estamparla contra el piso. Pero Sareena sabía defenderse, y utilizó sus habilidades para emparejar el asunto.

En ese momento, un rayo impactó, y en él apareció Raiden.

―Vaya, me alegra verte, Raiden― dijo Quan Chi―¿Vienes a ayudar a tus amigos? No tienen posibilidades contra mí.

―Eres tú quien está perdido― comentó el dios del trueno. Acto seguido comenzó a lanzar rayos dirigidos al brujo, quien se defendía con sus hechizos.

En un descuido, Kenshi cayó y soltó sin querer a Sento, entonces trató de arrastrarse para poder tomarla, pero Liu Kang se acercó y pisó su mano con mucha fuerza, impidiéndoselo, Kenshi mostraba un gesto de dolor.

―Tu estúpida espada ya no te protege. ¿Qué harás ahora, espadachín?― rió Liu Kang.

En ese momento, unos pasos se escucharon, todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

Era nada más y nada menos que Kitana.

No era una retornada, con su semblante más vivo que nunca.

―Qué agradable sorpresa―dijo Quan Chi inexpresivo.

Kitana no se limitó a responder, se preparó para atacar directamente al hechicero, aunque Sindel y Liu Kang se lo impedirían. Pero Kenshi logró detener a Liu Kang con sus poderes mentales.

Liu Kang juntó sus manos para lanzar bolas de fuego, pero Jax oportunamente intervino usando sus brazos metálicos para protegerse.

Kitana propinó fuertes golpes al hechicero, ansiaba verlo destruido.

―¡Me quitaste lo que más quería!―exclamó Kitana, con toda su furia.

Sindel se dispuso a defender a Quan Chi, y agredió a su propia hija, la princesa no deseaba lastimarla, así que sólo usó técnicas de defensa.

―Madre, recuerda quién eres, así como yo lo hice, por favor, te lo imploro― expresó Kitana, pero Sindel no entraba en razón, lo único que le importaba era asesinar a cualquier traidor.

―¡Eres una maldita traidora! ¡Aquí tienes a tu verdadera familia, no debiste abandonarnos!― gritó la mujer que alguna vez fue reina de Edenia.

―Nosotras no merecemos esto, madre. Podemos estar juntas nuevamente y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Sé fuerte, te juro que no quiero hacerte daño en este momento―Siguió hablando la princesa. Poco a poco, el rostro de Sindel reveló destellos de arrepentimiento. Pero volvió a endurecerse al recordar que Kitana estaba del lado de Raiden y de la Tierra.

Sindel lanzó un grito desgarrador hacia Kitana, la chica cayó. Adolorida, intentó reincorporarse, colocó ambas manos en sus oídos, en ellas había un poco de sangre, pero lo ignoró. Intentó agarrar sus abanicos, pero Sindel fue más rápida, y con una maniobra le quitó sus armas. Aprovechando la posición vulnerable de su hija, le propinó una patada en el abdomen, haciéndola caer. Un hilo de sangre atravesaba la mejilla de Kitana.

―La muerte te la darán tus propias armas―mencionó Sindel, preparando las filosas cuchillas para decapitar a la prinesa.

Kitana cerró los ojos y esperó. La historia se repetía. Quizá su destino era quedarse en el infierno. Pero reflexionó, si se quedaba allí, sería al lado de la mujer que le dio la vida, pese a no ser en la forma como hubiera deseado. Soltó unas lágrimas, no por el dolor físico, sino por impotencia, _por haber fracasado._

Raiden continuaba en su lucha contra Quan Chi, aquello era un total desastre.

―No vencerás, Raiden. Tengo una sorpresa más― dijo Quan Chi con una risa malvada. A sus espaldas aparecieron el resto de los retornados: Nightwolf, Kabal, Kung Lao y Smoke.

A la señal del hechicero, todos se unieron al ataque. Eso era un gran problema, Raiden realizó unos conjuros y le lanzó unos potentes rayos. Quan Chi los contrarrestó invocando su magia oscura.

Mientras que Jax, Kitana, Kenshi y Sareena intentaban defenderse de los poderosos guerreros del brujo.

Raiden recordó que en esa forma podían reestablecerse las almas de los retornados. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que una poderosa ráfaga producida por el choque de ambas fuerzas inundó el lugar.

Los retornados poco a poco empezaron a recuperar la vida, tal y como había sucedido con Sub Zero, Jax y Hanzo.

―Funcionó―musitó Raiden, aliviado, aunque aún no podía cantar victoria, Quan Chi aún representaba un gran problema en esos instantes, y eran los definitivos. Pero sabía que unidos podrían vencer al mal.

Kitana abrió los ojos lentamente, notó que seguía con vida, su madre se encontraba tirada, con las armas a un lado, pero la vio resucitada. Se acercó a auxiliarla, Sindel abrió lentamente los ojos.

―¿Hija?― preguntó débilmente la mujer.

―Soy yo, madre, estás de vuelta― la princesa esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

―Perdóname, por favor― fue lo único que pudo mencionar Sindel.

―No te preocupes― respondió, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Observó a su alrededor. Más allá en el mismo estado se hallaban los demás, los que antes fueron sus compañeros en la defensa de la Tierra, y también en el Infierno.

―Quan Chi… él debe pagar por lo que nos hizo― dijo Sindel, poniéndose de pie y alistándose para unirse a la batalla.

―Espera, lo haremos juntas, como siempre debió ser― Se preparó Kitana. Ambas se dirigieron a atacar al hechicero.

Pronto no sólo eran ellos, a su lado se unieron todos los demás, su odio por Quan Chi era absoluto. El brujo no podía continuar defendiéndose, eso no lo tenía previsto.

Kung Lao aprovechó la distracción de Quan Chi, y teletransportándose empleó su sombrero filoso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo decapitó ferozmente. Ahí dio fin a todo. La cabeza del hombre cayó pesadamente, rodó hasta los pies de Raiden, y con unos rayos la calcinó.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento. El dios del trueno expresó su felicidad al ver nuevamente a sus aliados. Se disculpó con ellos. No sería tan fácil recuperar la confianza en Raiden, pero él prometió que no volvería a cometer esos errores. Errores que le costaron la vida de inocentes, y que por ello había pagado un precio tan alto.

Tampoco sería fácil cargar en la consciencia el hecho de haber servido a Quan Chi, pero el tiempo se encargaría de sanar esas heridas.

* * *

Kitana y Sindel podían ahora llevar una nueva vida, reestableciendo su futuro. Pronto estarían listas para hacer el bien y no dejar que nada volviera a arrebatarles su valioso tiempo unidas y fortalecer ese lazo que jamás debió quebrantarse.

Siempre estuvieron juntas, incluso más allá de la muerte.

FIN.


End file.
